minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat
|drop = 0-2 |spawn = Villages and Witch Huts |fa = 1.2.1 (Snapshot 12w04a) 0.12.1 (Pocket Edition Alpha) |idb = JE: 98 BE: 22 |exp = Killing an Adult: 1-3 Breeding: 1-7 |techname = cat }} Cats are passive, tamable companions often found wandering in villages. A single black cat can also be found at a witch hut. Cats scare away creepers and phantoms. They will additionally not take any fall damage, referring to the common misconception that cats always land on their feet. Appearance Cats are visibly smaller than ocelots despite sharing the same model. There are currently 11 skins that cats can have. Tamed cats have a collar on their necks, which can be changed using dyes. Breeding Cats, like other mobs, can breed with other members of the same species. Two tamed cats must be close to one another and at least one of them must be standing on their feet. If raw cod or raw salmon is fed to each of them with full health, hearts appear above their heads, they will run toward each other and mingle for a bit. Shortly afterward, a small kitten will appear, whose pattern will match one of its parents. Cats can breed once every five minutes, and kittens cannot breed until they become adults. To quicken the growth of a kitten, feed them raw cod or raw salmon. Taming To tame a wild cat, feed them any raw fish (raw cod or raw salmon). Wild cats are skittish and are afraid of players so it is necessary to stand still or shift/sneak while feeding one. Eventually, a wild cat will slowly approach and stop to stare at any player holding raw fish. Do not make any sudden movements, such as looking or walking around, as the wild cat will get spooked and run away. Slowly, with care and patience, feed it while it is staring at you. During the feeding process, grey particles will surround the cat. Once tamed, heart particles will appear around the cat. Video Tutorial Trivia *Cats like to sit on chests, beds, and active furnaces, mirroring the behavior of real-life cats. **While active furnaces are not affected by sitting cats, chests and beds are. If a cat sits on a chest, it cannot be opened, and if one sits on a bed, players will not be able to sleep in it. **The only ways to stop a cat from sitting on a chest or bed are to lure them away with raw fish, put glass blocks above it, or create a piston device to push them off. *The texture "Jellie" is based on a player's real-life cat and was added after it won a community voted contest to see what the 9th new cat texture would be. *The cat has a sleeping animation where it curls up. It's hard to see while you're sleeping, so it's a rare sight. *Wolves will not attack cats, tamed or otherwise. *A standing cat can breed with a sitting cat, but their kitten will always have the same pattern as the standing cat, rather than the sitting cat. *There is an advancement you will receive called "A Complete Catalogue" after taming at least one of each cat variant. *Cats may hunt rabbits, but unlike ocelots, they won't hunt chickens. *A cat can sleep with a player when they are lying down on a bed, and may give specific items. *Cats can rarely drop string, which is a reference to how cats love to play with them. *The tuxedo cat was inspired by Jeb's cat. *If a 1.13.2 or older world has been loaded in version 1.14+, all tamed ocelots will turn into cats. *In a room of a woodland mansion, a statue of a tuxedo cat can be seen that is made out of wool. Gallery Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Featured Articles Category:Tamable mobs Category:Entity